Three Long Scars
by Ms.Kona
Summary: Marauders Era. Remus Lupin has a very bad transformation. It falls to Sirius Black to tell his best friend about the marks left behind. One shot. Not very good at summaries.


As the full moon fell past the horizon the small limp body of Remus Lupin fell to the floor. Laying in a pool of his own blood his body curled into its self, protecting his dignity from the woman who strode in so valiantly to repair his wounds. Taking one look at the small boy, madam pomfrey knew this month had been hard on the young boy. The winter months always were with the moon being around for longer. She swiftly patched the wounds that needed immediate attention before conjuring a stretcher to take him to the hospital wing.

Sirius Black stirred from his fitful sleep. It was nearly sunrise when he heard the doors to the hospital wing open as Madam Pomfrey strode purposely through, closely followed by a stretcher bearing the young werewolf. Waking immediately, Sirius was on his feet, following the medi witch into the small room off to the side of the wing which would house Remus during his recovery. Madam Pomfrey was too concerned with her patient at hand to notice the dark hired boy following her, never mind remember that she had let him stay in the wing in the first place. Sirius hung back as he let the medi witch work. The colour was draining from his face as he saw first-hand what happened to Remus during the transformations. Usually, he never saw him until he was ready for visitors. It was Pomfreys way, after all, to keep the young boy as calm as possible while he was being patched back together. Still, Sirius watched on, silently hoping that this full moon wouldn't be his friend and fellow marauders last.

It seemed to take hours for the potions and spells to take effect. The first potion she gave Remus was one Sirius recognised - blood replenishment. It didn't take a genius to see why. As soon as the drought was swallowed Remus' skin started to return to a more natural colour. Sirius soon lost count of the amount of potions, salves and spells that followed. From where he was standing, his vision of the boy was compromised so he could only see the one side of his friend. This was probably a blessing as he wasn't sure how his brain would take it all in. he wasn't even sure how it was doing right now. As the flurry of action seemed to slow, Sirius dared to take a step forward towards the bed.

That was when he saw them.

"Madam," he said cautiously, so as to not distract the matron should she still need to work.

"Yes, Sirius." She replied calmly.

"Is there nothing can be done for…those?" He pointed gingerly at the affliction he meant.

"Unfortunately not," she sighed, glancing at the patched up wounds. "He has had a long arduous night Sirius and he has other ailments that are far worse than these…" She paused for a moment to look Sirius in the eye. "I know what he's going to think of this, but there is truly nothing more I can do for them. These are no ordinary wounds as you well know and while the placement of them is…unfortunate…there is little can be done. You need to help him remember that." Sirius nodded solemnly. His only saving grace was that the school wasn't due to return from the Christmas holidays for another few weeks yet. He at least had a little time.

Remus didn't awaken for a few days, kept asleep by a mixture of sleeping draughts and exhaustion. Sirius didn't leave his side. Sleeping for the most part on the floor, Madam Pomphrey often found him sat in the chair leaning against the mattress which held Remus fast asleep. He was positioned in such and Remus finally awoke.

It was the movement on the mattress that alerted him to his friends conscious state. Jerking awake, Sirius looked for signs of danger. Finding none, Sirius turned to Remus and saw his eyelids flutter open.

"Remus, are you okay." His voice was full of concern. Remus let out a small noise in response. His mouth was dry and his brain fog from all the sleeping draughts taken over the past few days. Sirius reached the bell sat upon the bedside table and rang it. "Don't worry, Pomphrey will set you right." No sooner had the words left his mouth the matron entered carrying a tray of food. Seeing her other young charge awake, she placed the food on the bedside table ready for Sirius to eat.

The matron immediately began fussing over young charge, changing bandages and checking healing wounds fastidiously for infection. While she was doing this, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus shoulders, helping him to sit up and take a sip from a cup of water. Remus did so gratefully slowly draining the cup.

"How long have I been…" his words trailed off as his voice cracked. It didn't feel horse like it usually did after a transformation just unused. This didn't bode well.

Sirius looked guiltily at the floor. "You've been asleep for four days…"

"Four days? How could I have been asleep for four days!" in his panic, Remus tried to sit up on his own, only to be halted by pain and a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sirius looed to Madam Pomfrey for guidance but all she could do was sigh. They both could see how difficult the news would be for the young werewolf.

Finally deciding to leave the two friends alone, Pomfrey turned to give Sirius his tea tray. "You should eat Sirius. It's been a long few days. You have a very good friend here Remus. He's refused to leave your side." Remus nodded his understanding to these parting words as the matron left the room to procure him some food too. When he glanced back over to his friend, the sight that met him was worrying.

Sirius wasn't eating, which in itself was strange. Instead he stood, holding his tray, eyes cast down, refusing to look at Remus. This had to be done, he told himself. If he wasn't told soon everything could go wrong. After a few tense moments, Sirius put the tray on the floor as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. He covered his face in his hands, trying to block out the tears that burned him behind his eyes. "I'm so sorry Remus…" The words were quiet but in the small room they rang like a bell. "I'm so sorry. We tried everything; I promise I made her try everything. But nothing worked. I'm so, so sorry."

Remus didn't understand. What had happened? Did someone know? Was his secret out? Before he could ask for an explanation however, Sirius pulled a handheld mirror from the over bed table sat at the foot of the bed. He handed it to Remus helping to steady it for a moment.

What little colour was left in Lupin's face drained. Across his cheek there were 3, long, perfectly formed claw marks that reached from just below his ear all the way round to lips.

"I'm so Sorry Remus," Sirius repeated as his saw the look of horror on his friends face.

Lupin's hand started trembling as he looked at them until his grip failed. There was a crash as the mirror fell to the floor, smashing into tiny pieces. The arm that had been holding it slumped to the bed as the young Remus Lupin once again fell unconscious.


End file.
